


Growing Up

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Family, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: Missing scene from S7 Ep2 where Jack gets in trouble with Danny and Linda for skipping school to go to an underage party. I felt like Danny was more chill than he would have been giving the nature of the show. Warning: contains spanking.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of said it in the summary but I felt like there was an off camera scene in this ep after Danny goes into Jack's room to speak to him... This idea played about in my head so had to write it (obviously). Hope those of you from the Blue Bloods fandom enjoy and sorry for any typos -- all my own as I proof read it in a rush.

Danny picked up his phone, halting his conversation with his partner when he noticed it was his wife. “Hey.” He took another bite of chinese before speaking. “Babe, can I call you back? I'm just eating lunch here.”

 

On the other side of the call, Linda sighed heavily. “Your son cut school today.”

 

Danny’s hand stopped halfway to his mouth and he pushed his fork into his the small, white carton beside him abruptly, frowning in confusion. “He did what?” he asked in disbelief.

“Oh, and it gets better…” Linda informed him in a low, irritated growl on the other end.

 

“Yeah?” Danny asked, dreading whatever she was going to say next.

“He and his knucklehead friends, they went to Cali's and got drunk.” Linda elaborated grimly, looking down at the iPhone she’d been clutching in her hand since confiscating it from Jack when she picked him up.

 

Danny scowled at his desk. “Put him on the phone,” he growled. He was going to tear the kid a new one.

 

“No. He's…” Linda paused and huffed out a breath. “He's sleeping it off,” she scoffed. She’d never thought they’d have to deal with their boys doing this. Nikki had always been the wild card of the youngest generation of Reagans.

 

Danny grimaced, frustrated. “Okay. I'll deal with him when I get home,” he growled, hanging up abruptly. 

He turned his attention back to Baez, appetite forgotten. “My idiot son skipped school to go party with his friends,” he explained, eyes taking on a dark hue in his annoyance.

 

Baez scoffed, “What, like you never cut school?”

Danny opened his mouth to reply but soon closed it thoughtfully. He was quiet for a moment but eventually looked back at her, pointing in her direction. “Ah I may have underestimated you, partner. You're a genius,” he announced as he holstered his gun and stood up. “Come on.”

 

“Okay…” Baez commented in confusion. She glanced between him and his lunch before speaking sweetly as he set off across the bullpen. “Can I have your fortune cookie?” Danny didn’t answer, focused on the task at hand now that he had a way to move this case along.

***

Danny parked on the street outside his home and sighed. He’d had a productive afternoon which had eased his ire but he was still far from happy with his eldest. He breathed deep, forcing himself to relax his tense shoulders, stepped out of his jeep and locked it before heading inside. 

Linda was in the kitchen when he got back with his dinner on a plate. “Thanks babe,” he greeted gratefully. “That smells incredible.” Danny stepped closer to her and drew her face closer with gentle hands, kissing her affectionately. 

Linda smiled, returning the kiss equally as affectionately. When they pulled back she sighed, leaning into Danny’s broad chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Danny wrapped his arms around her and waited patiently for her to speak.

Eventually Linda hummed against him. “This feels good. I’m sorry I called you at work, I know you’re busy…”

“Hey, no… You got nothing to be sorry for. Our knucklehead son? Yeah, he better be sorry, but not you. You did the right thing, I’m glad you called…” Danny kissed the top of her head. “What happened?”

“I got a call from the school asking if I’d picked him up at lunch break or something, right about the time Jack pocket called me… He at least had the brains not to answer again until he wasn’t in a room of shouting teens. I went over to pick him up, by the time I got there a few other parents had arrived. When we got home he was struggling not to be sick, so I sent him to bed to sleep it off.”

Danny nodded thoughtfully, frowning at the news of his eldest’s behaviour. “Did you deal with him yet? Or is he still asleep? I know I said I’d handle it, I just wanna check my facts before I go charging in to speak to that idiot.”

Linda couldn’t help but smile gratefully. Somehow Danny managed to take the edge off in moments like this without even meaning to. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him. “No, I didn’t deal with it. He’s upstairs, I told him he could stay there till you got home. I sure hope he’s doing something productive though, he’s already wasted the whole day…”

“Me too, babe…” Danny sighed. “Alright, I’ll talk to him. Although, I don’t think another ten minutes is gonna kill him. I’m starved.”

***

Jack was trying. Hard to concentrate on his maths homework when there was a brisk knock on his bedroom door. He swallowed nervously and dropped his book to the bed before looking as his dad enter and gave a small sigh before giving the older Reagan a forcefully cheerful, “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Dad?” Danny repeated in disbelief, frowning as his son as he entered the room.

Jack swallowed down his nerves as he realised that the four hour wait in his room since waking up had done nothing to make this situation better. “Look, I'm sorry…”

“No.” Danny shook his head and raised his eyebrows at his son before correcting him. “You're _gonna_ be sorry.”

Danny looked at him with wide eyes full of teenage emotion and tried to get Dad on his side. If he could get Dad to listen to him then Mom might calm down. “Mom's making a much bigger deal out of this than it is. You know how she gets,” he tried with a small smile and a shrug.

Danny narrowed his eyes. “No, I don't know how she gets, Jack, the older man shot back before deciding to get to the bottom of this. “What I _do_ know is you and your friends cut school to go have a party at Cali's house.” 

“It wasn't a party,” Jack insisted. That made it sound _so_ much worse than what it was.

Danny’s glare intensified and he couldn’t help the hint of sarcasm that slipped into his voice as he tried not to lose his temper at his eldest’s attitude. “So, now we're gonna add lying on top of drinking and cutting school. Wow, you're really batting a thousand here, kid.”

The tone was enough to cut through Jack’s belligerence and he dropped his head in defeat before looking back up at his dad with sorrowful eyes. “I-I'm sorry.”

Danny sighed, his anger losing some of its heat as he looked into his son’s miserable, guilty eyes and moved to sit down beside the teen. “Look. I know you think this isn't a big deal, but it is.”

Jack frowned in confusion. “Dad, it was just a couple of beers…”

Danny shook his head. “The beers are bad enough. What's worse is you cut school,” he explained honestly. “And what's even worse than that is this.” With that, he slid Jack’s phone out of his pocket and held it up to his son, the screen bright with an image that had his son frowning.

“The party? “ Jack asked dumbly.

“No, not the party…” Danny shot back, pointing to the screen in his hand “The video you made of the party.”

 

He pressed play and the sound of raucous teenagers filled the screen.

Jack watched the video silently before frowning and shrugged. “I-I... I just don't get what the big deal is...”

 

Danny looked at him in disbelief. “You put it online! What if a college recruiter saw this? Then what, Jack?!” he shot back, frustrated at how oblivious the teen was to how much this could have jeopardised his future.

Jack frowned. “Dad, it's ZipVid. It-it disappears unless you put it on your timeline. And even then, it's only up for 48 hours,” he explained as though his father was dumb. He didn’t see why this was such a big deal, they were totally overreacting.

 

“Oh so that means the entire world only gets to see my son act like a complete idiot for two whole days? Well, that's a real relief,” Danny snapped sarcastically, glaring at the teen’s phone. When he turned his gaze on his son, it was a smouldering frown that could make even hardened criminals look away in embarrassment.

“I'll delete it!” Jack promised desperately, his earlier complacency forgotten. He hated it when his dad was mad at him. Neither Jack nor Sean were rebellious kids and they both took it hard when they got in big trouble. He’d do just about anything to make this right, even if he didn’t see why it was such a big deal with his parents.

“You're not getting this back till Christmas.” Danny stood and strolled to the door before turning back to the teen. “That's if you grow some brains by then.”

 

Jack sighed in defeat as he watched his old man disappear from his doorway. Well, that had gone about as well as the teen had expected. Hormones warned against his common sense and in less than a minute, instead of feeling repentant, he felt angry at having been treated like a kid.

“This is total BS…” Jack huffed to himself when Danny was out of sight, not realising his Dad was still within hearing distance. 

Danny frowned, turning back to the room and looming in the doorway with Jack’s phone still in hand. “What did you just say?”

“Dad… I-I…” Jack swallowed nervously but then remembered how unfair this all was. “I said this is bullshit. No one else’s parents are being such jerks…”

“Oh really? And you _spoke_ to them, did you?” Danny asked sarcastically. “Your mom gave you your phone back so you could call and ask ‘em?”

“Well, no… But no-one else reacted like this when they picked us up. Mom went totally over the top! And now you’re being just as stupid about it…” The Reagan boys knew better than to swear at any of the elders in their family, but that wasn’t going to stop Jack from telling his dad how crap this all was.

Danny cocked his head to the side and scrutinised his son silently for a moment. “Stupid? Really, Jack? I’m being stupid for not being okay with my underage son skipping school to get drunk?” he asked eventually, disbelief evident in his tone.

“Dad, come _on…_ Like you never did this kind thing…” Jack shot back in frustration. His parents were totally overreacting about this, especially considering the stories he’d heard about when Dad was his age. There was no need for all the crap his dad was spouting about how stupid he’d been.

Danny sighed, crossing the room and sitting down beside Jack. “Sure I did. And you wanna know how my dad reacted to me pulling tricks like this?” he asked with deliberate patience.

Jack shifted on the bed so he was facing his old man and shook his head uncertainly. “No…”

“This,” Danny told his son simply, using the element of surprise to pull the kid forward and over his lap. He grimaced a little, glad he worked in a career that required him to stay physically fit; Jack was no bag of feathers anymore.

Just as Danny expected, Jack was quiet for a full minute until the situation caught up with him, and then the protests started. “What the hell? Dad, no! I-I’m too old for th-this!”

“Hey, you were the one who reminded me Grandpa wouldn’t have reacted by taking your phone away for a few weeks, Pop neither. Trust me, I would know…” Danny answered with an eyeroll. “I don’t like this attitude of yours, kid. You screwed up and in our house that means you own up to it. You don’t spout all this crap and toss around insults.” With that, Danny landed a hearty swat to the meatiest part of the teen’s buttocks.

Jack yelped, trying to push up, but by then Danny had a good hold on his truant and wasn’t going to let go in a hurry. “Settle down, Jack. You brought this on yourself. You might want to quit yelling and think about the actions that got you here. Maybe you could learn something from this.” 

The room was silent aside from the sound of Danny’s palm slapping down against Jack’s school trouser-clad backside. He didn’t have to spank his boys all that often but when he did he was sure to make it count. It wasn’t long until Jack was squirming over his knee and letting out soft grunts of discomfort. 

It only took another minute for a small voice to sound. “Dad? Please, I-I’m sorry…”

“What are you sorry for, kid?” Danny asked as he continued to land random spanks across the boys buttocks.

“C-cussing at you. And being a jerk about M-Mom… And skipping school to go to C-Cali’s… We were just having some fun but I shouldn’t have -ow- skipped!” Jack admitted in a jumble.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Danny agreed, tilting the teen forward so that he could target the tender curve where his backside and thighs met. “And if this skipping school happens ever again without a damn good reason then this discussion will be a lot more miserable.”

“It w-won’t! Dad, I swear!” Jack insisted, legs arching as he tried to squirm away from the onslaught.

“Alright, good. Now we just gotta talk about you respecting your mom and I a little better. When has it ever been okay to talk about your mom like that, huh?” 

“N-never….”

“Did you give her that crap earlier or did you do as you were told first time without any backtalk?” Danny asked next, genuinely unsure what to expect as an answer.

Silence greeted his statement.

Danny frowned. “Jack?” He prompted, rolling his eyes when the teen didn’t answer. He heard a surprised grunt from the teen when he reached under him to unbutton his school slacks and tug them down his still slim hips.

“Dad!”

“I asked you a question, kid. I take it from the silence the answer isn’t the one I wanted to hear?” Danny asked, ignoring the protest as he resumed the spanking on Jack’s now less-protected posterior.

“I-I only pointed out she was over-reacting!” Jack yelped out in a panic.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Not helping your case, kid. You listen to your Mom, okay? She deserves our respect. That woman is a hero and in future you better show her the respect she deserves. We clear!”

“Ah! Yeah, I swear! No backtalk…”

“Good boy. We’re nearly done here…” Danny soothed as he tipped his son forward. Jack wailed over his knee as Danny warmed the undercurve where his thighs and buttocks met thoroughly, and began to cry sincerely. When he heard heartfelt tears, beyond those of a boy who didn’t want to be spanked, he knew he’d made his point and finished up. He stopped spanking and slid his hand under the teen’s slate colored t-shirt, rubbing soothing circles there as he waited for his boy to calm down. “We’re done, kid. I got ya. We ain’t gonna have to talk about you skipping school or disrespecting your mom again, right?”

“N-no… No more sk-skipping… I’ll be nice to M-mom…”

It wasn’t quite the same but Danny knew what Jack was trying to say. “I’ll hold you to that… It happens again and I’ll use your Mom’s brush. Got it?”

Jack nodded sincerely, sniffling. 

“Good man. C’mere then, we’re good…” Danny helped Jack upright and drew the teen into a reassuring hug. “I don’t like doin’ that, y’know…” he murmured against his son’s wavy hair.

“I know… Sorry…” Jack mumbled miserably. He hated being in trouble with either of his parents; it didn’t happen often and really unsettled him when it did. 

“No more sorries, kid. I forgive you,” Danny assured him. A few moments of silence passed before Danny spoke again. “How’s that Math going?” he asked, smiling at the groan that sounded against his shoulder.

“That bad, huh? Come on, I’ll give you a hand with it if you want…”

Jack’s face lit up at the offer and he nodded eagerly. “Thanks, Dad…” He sat down gingerly on the bed, fighting the urge to palm his tender backside, and opened his textbook so he could show Danny what he needed to answer still. They worked through the problems together and before too long his homework was finished. 

Danny smiled over at his eldest. “See, that wasn’t so bad. Now, I think you could do with an early night, champ. You had a pretty busy day. Get ready for bed and I’ll come check on you soon, okay?”

“Got it, Dad. Can you maybe get Mom to come up too? I wanna say sorry…” Jack admitted sheepishly.

“Sure thing, kid.” Danny smiled. He went downstairs to speak to Linda, letting her know what had happened and what he’d said to Jack, then followed his wife upstairs. They stepped into Jack’s room and grinned when they found him fast asleep over his covers. Danny chuckled. “Shoulda known… It’s just like the old days…” 

He untangled the covers from under him and tucked them round the teen, murmuring a quiet goodnight and running a hand through his hair before stepping back so Linda could whisper her own goodnights. Once she was satisfied the teen was settled, he slung an arm round her shoulders and shepherded her out. Sean was reading and graciously agreed when Danny checked in on him and told him he wanted the thirteen year old in bed and his lights out in an hour. Happy that his kids were safe, he went downstairs to find Linda and a beer, trying to quell the guilt in his stomach at playing bad cop. It wasn’t the first time he’d played the bad cop to Linda’s good, but with the age the boys were he’d better get used to it; he supposed as long as his boys knew that both cops loved them then he guessed he could handle having a reputation as a hardass.


End file.
